Special Instructions
by MakoHeadrush
Summary: One-shot, PWP, AU, smut. Zack is working as a delivery boy for Angeal's pizzeria; one night, a certain customer has a special request, but can Zack deliver?  Gift fic for Princess Turk! Zack/Cloud/Reno.  Yaoi


**Summary: AU, smut, one-shot, PWP. Gift fic for Princess Turk, and prompted by a convo we had, where we fantasized about Zack being our pizza delivery boy.  
><strong>**So, here we go: Zack is working as a delivery boy for Angeal's pizzeria; one night, a certain customer has a special request, but _can_ Zack deliver? **

**Disclaimer: Square Enix owns all things Final Fantasy and I do not; this fic is only written for fun and perversion. **

**Warnings: yaoi, and a lemony threesome! And language, because of Reno.**

**Rated M, well, because it has to be. It's filthy and full of smut. :)**

**Lyrics quoted within: "Nasty Naughty Boy " by Christina Aguilera. **

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me, Angeal!" Zack groaned, as he checked the most recent online pizza orders that had just come in. "No, I do not want to do this, I don't get paid <em>enough<em> for this—"

"Give me that order," Angeal interrupted, snatching the printed paper slip away from Zack's hands. He grinned widely as he read what the customer had indicated under the "special instructions" area of the form. "Well, that certainly is interesting," he commented, chuckling. Angeal tacked the order slip to the shelf above his work area, as he began to knead out some pizza dough.

"Angeal," Zack continued. "Seriously, you don't expect me to do _that_, do you?" he demanded.

"You know what I always say, Zack," Angeal remarked, rolling the dough out in a circle, and tossing it into the air. "The customer is always right!"

"Ugh!" Zack groaned. "I was afraid you'd say that. I'm going to get more cheese out of the cooler, you need anything else, Angeal?"

"Hmm," Angeal murmured, looking over his station. "Maybe get me some more toppings – I need mushrooms, peppers – oh, and don't forget…that last order specified 'extra sausage.'" Zack gave Angeal a dirty look, and the pizzeria manager laughed deeply at the expression on Zack's face. His delivery boy was so easy to tease, and it was hard for Angeal to resist an opportunity such as this, in which to do so.

"Shut _up_, Angeal!" Zack grumbled, stomping into the walk-in cooler. "You know," he said, as he returned to Angeal's station with the required toppings, "this is not funny at all, you know!"

Angeal sniffed indifferently as he ladled tomato sauce onto the rolled-out dough. "Eh, lighten up, Zack," he said. "Who knows…you might end up enjoying this!"

"Hmpf," Zack grunted, re-reading the order slip once again. "I can't believe what some people put under 'special instructions'…but I have to say, this is the weirdest order yet."

Angeal said nothing, but continued to chuckle, the rich sound of his laughter echoing off the walls of the small kitchen in the back of the pizzeria. Zack couldn't help but grin in spite of himself. He straddled a chair and sat there, waiting for the pizza to bake off, and tried to mentally prepare himself for his next delivery. _If that's even possible_, Zack thought, still feeling somewhat bewildered. _Seriously, how am I supposed to prepare myself for this? _

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later, Angeal took the pizza out of the oven, and packed it in a hot bag, giving it to Zack for delivery. "Don't forget about the special instructions, now," Angeal cautioned, grinning as he handed Zack the pizza.<p>

"Oh, don't even go there, Angeal!" Zack retorted, rolling his eyes. "I'd better get a big goddamned tip for this!" "That's your last delivery tonight, Zack," Angeal called to him. "Hope you…enjoy your evening, Zack."

"Shut _up_, already Angeal!" Zack snapped, rolling his eyes. With that, he turned and left, waving to Angeal as he exited. Zack heard Angeal's laughter following him out the door.

* * *

><p>"Reno?" Cloud called to his boyfriend from the kitchen. "When did you order that pizza?"<p>

"About twenty-five minutes ago," Reno replied, stretching his legs out, as he reclined on the couch in their living room. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Cloud said, as he opened the refrigerator and grabbed two beers. "Getting hungry." He opened the beers, handing one to Reno as he entered the kitchen.

"Better get another one, yo," Reno said, smirking. "We might have company."

"Oh?" Cloud remarked distractedly. "Did you invite some people over?"

"Not exactly," Reno admitted. "But a certain cute delivery boy might be on his way…"

"You mean Zack?" Cloud asked excitedly. Although Cloud and Reno were lovers, they had a bit of an open relationship - with the caveat that any third parties to the relationship be 'shared.' The opportunities for such liaisons had not come up as frequently as Reno had hoped, and the ever-horny redhead was always looking for ways to bring a little variety into the bedroom. When he learned of Cloud's puppy-dog crush on their pizza delivery boy, Reno thought of a plan, and decided to put it into motion the next time they ordered pizza from Angeal's pizzeria.

"Yup, I mean Zack," Reno replied, grinning. "And if they read my order form correctly, he'll be bringing more than just pizza, yo."

Cloud crinkled his brows into a frown. "What do you mean, Reno?" he asked, clearly puzzled.

"You'll see!" chirped the redhead. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. "That must be him now," Reno murmured. "I'll get it!" Placing his beer on the counter, a shirtless Reno sprang up and sprinted toward the front door to answer it. He grinned widely when he saw that it was indeed Zack, bearing a pizza. "Delivery for you," Zack muttered as Reno opened the door.

"Come on in, yo!" Reno exclaimed, opening the door widely to let Zack pass through. "Cloud! Come over here, our pizza just arrived…along with our favorite delivery boy." Reno winked at Zack, who was feeling more bewildered with each passing minute_. Cloud?_ Zack thought, wondering. _Does he mean Cloud Strife? Holy Shiva…it **is** him. _Zack's jaw dropped open as Cloud sauntered into the kitchen.

"What's going on? Oh…hi, Zack," Cloud said shyly, blushing. The two had a mutual crush on each other, and neither one had ever gone further than casual flirting; now, here they were, face to face. Reno was positively beaming, sensing the sexual tension between the two. His plan was going exactly as he'd hoped…so far, anyway. _Hopefully this will end up in a threesome,_ he thought, grinning_. If not tonight, then soon._

"So," Zack began uncomfortably. "Um, about these instructions…"

"Oh yeah, that," Reno said, grinning as he threw an arm around Cloud's shoulders, and one around Zack's. "Sorry to be so diabolical, yo. But it was the only way I could think of, to get you two together."

"Together?" Cloud blurted, blushing deep crimson. "Me and Zack, you mean? Oh Gaia, Reno, what did you do now? Besides, I thought…you and I…"

"Cloud," Reno said seriously, turning his head to kiss Cloud gently on the lips. "You and I are together, yeah. But…I know you like Zack, and I don't mind sharing. Or watching. Or…whatever else might happen." He chuckled, and impulsively shot his tongue out to lick Zack's cheek.

"I, ah…don't know what to say," Zack murmured, smiling over at Cloud. "I've…kind of had a thing for Cloud, too. But how did you know, Reno?" he asked.

"It's my business to know such things," Reno stated mysteriously, withdrawing from the two men, and opening up the pizza box. "I'm gonna grab a slice while Zack does his thing. Oh, Cloud? I think you should sit here." Reno put down his slice of pizza, and went into the dining area to grab a kitchen chair, which he dragged into the middle of the kitchen, placing it in the center. "Here you go, yo," Reno said, ushering Cloud toward his seat.

"Reno," Cloud said, a bit irritably. "What is going on? I…um, appreciate what you're trying to do, but why do I have to sit in the middle of the damned kitchen? I want my pizza, I'm hungry…"

"Be patient, Spikey," Reno replied, sipping his beer and eating his pizza while leaning against the counter. "You'll see."

"Reno? Can I have a beer or something? I'm a little nervous right now," Zack said, smiling at Cloud. "And maybe…some music?"

"Absolutely!" the redhead replied cheerfully. He grabbed another bottle of beer and quickly opened it, handing it over to Zack, who began shotgunning it. "Whoa, dude," Reno commented, chuckling. "Take it easy, yo."

"Just need a little liquid courage, that's all," Zack replied, smiling. "I've got to admit…when I saw what you guys wrote under 'special instructions', I didn't really want to come out here…but, that was before I realized Cloud would be here."

A look of mortification crossed Cloud's face, as recognition suddenly hit. "Oh gods, Reno….just what did you put on the order form for the pizza?" he demanded.

Reno smirked as he opened up a second beer. "I just put down that we wanted a striptease and a lap dance, from our favorite delivery boy, Zack Fair. Happy birthday, babe," he said, kneeling down next to Cloud, and kissing him.

"It's your birthday today, Cloud?" Zack asked him, grinning. "Well then. I guess I'll have to make this a very special evening for you." The alcohol was serving to relax Zack, and the knowledge that the quiet blond he'd been secretly lusting for, also felt the same toward him, was driving Zack's libido into the stratosphere. Oh, Zack was ready, all right.

"I'm so embarrassed," Cloud murmured, hiding his head in his hands. "Reno, really – you shouldn't have—"

"No arguments, yo," Reno interrupted. "Here, let me get some music cued up…Zack, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Zack replied, as he began doing squats. Cloud groaned as he observed Zack moving up and down, up and down. _No wonder his ass is perfection_, Cloud thought. _That's how he does it…squats_…

Reno was having similar thoughts as he shuffled through his MP3 library looking for a song. Glancing over at Zack squatting, he grinned. _That really must be the finest ass in all of Midgar_, he thought, snickering.

"Okay, here's a good song," Reno commented, as he cued up his MP3 player.

_Come here, big boy  
>Ahh, mmmhmm, yeah ~<em>

"Oh gods, Reno," Cloud protested, giggling. "That song? Really?"

"Nah, I like it," Zack said, kicking off his boots. "I can make this work." He threw his head back, running his hands through his black spikes of hair, and began gyrating his hips in a circle. Reno and Cloud stared, open mouthed, as Reno dropped his slice of pizza on the floor. "Shit," he muttered, bending down to pick it up. Zack noticed this and grinned. He moved a few steps closer, to where Cloud was seated in the kitchen chair. Looking up at Zack, now looming above him, Cloud swallowed hard, and gripped the wooden seat of the chair tightly with both hands. _Gods_, he thought, staring at the beautiful man before him. _Zack hasn't even taken off anything except his boots, and I'm already getting a boner._

"So how long has it been, Cloud, that you've been noticing me?" Zack asked softly, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

_~You've been a bad bad boy  
>I'm gonna take my time, so enjoy<br>There's no need to feel no shame  
>Relax and sip upon my champagne~<em>

"Fuck," Reno muttered, pressing the cold bottle of beer to his forehead. _Damn, I knew Zack was hot, but sweet fucking Shiva, I might come in my pants right now._

"When I…saw you playing volleyball a while ago," Cloud stammered. "At the beach. And I knew you worked for Angeal, because I'd seen you there…"

"Really, now," Zack replied, easing himself out of his shirt, one shoulder at a time, revealing a well-sculpted chest and arms. "Well, I remember when I first noticed you, Cloud," he murmured, throwing his shirt at Cloud, who caught it one-handed. The blond was transfixed, unable to take his eyes off of Zack's gyrating hips.

_~I'll give you some ooh-la-la  
>Voulez vous coucher avec moi?<br>I got you breaking into a sweat  
>Got you hot, bothered, and wet<br>You nasty boy~_

"When…was that?" Cloud inquired innocently, gaping at Zack, his mouth still hanging open.

"It was when you started making deliveries to the office next door to the pizza shop. I'd stare at you getting on that bike of yours…wondering what it'd feel like to ride behind you, with my arms wrapped tight around your waist…"

"Oh," Cloud replied dumbly. "I'll…take you for a ride sometime, if…you want, Zack."

"I would like that, Cloud. Thanks. So…like what you see?" Zack crooned, unbuttoning his pants. _Shit_, he thought, bemused. _I can't believe I'm actually getting into this. Helps to have a captive audience like Cloud, I guess…_

"Y-y-yeah," Cloud stammered, licking his lips.

_~Oh baby for all it's worth  
>I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind<br>Now if you're ready, come and get me  
>I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy loving~<em>

"I know I do," Reno murmured, sinking back against the counter. His eyes widened as he watched Zack shimmy out of his pants, and let them drop to the floor; Zack was now standing there clad in nothing but a thong.

"Good thing I remembered to wear underwear today," he cracked, grinning as he kicked his pants off, and to the side.

"Or _not_," Reno commented, frowning. Zack laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you, Reno," he said huskily.

"Oh, I'm not disappointed, yo," Reno retorted, gulping. He steadied himself again, and slugged his beer. "Not in the least."

"Good," Zack replied, kneeling in front of Cloud. He gingerly parted Cloud's thighs with his body, and smiled up at the seated blond. "I've never done a lap dance before," he admitted, placing his hands on Cloud's knees. "Actually, that was the first strip tease I've ever done, come to think of it."

"You did good," Cloud muttered nervously. His flesh felt as if it was on fire, from where Zack was touching him. "I've um…never had a lap dance. So I don't know what to expect."

"Good," Zack replied, laughing. "Because I have no fucking idea what I'm doing. Just…going with the flow, I guess." Impulsively, Zack reached out and grabbed Cloud by the back of the head, pulling his face towards his, and kissed him roughly.

"Sorry," Zack gasped, as he broke the kiss. "I—I probably shouldn't have done that—" he stammered apologetically.

"No," Cloud replied firmly. Zack's impulsive kiss made Cloud suddenly feel less nervous. He stood up from the chair, and ran his hands idly up Zack's muscled back; then, stroked his hair, as he pulled Zack down for a kiss. "I liked it," Cloud admitted, his face reddening.

"Do you still want a lap dance?" Zack asked Cloud, smiling. The blond shook his head, grinning. "The lap dance can wait…for now. There are some other things I'd like to do with you, Zack. If you're interested, that is…"

"Oh yeah," Zack replied, nodding. "I'm interested, all right." He kissed Cloud again, grinding up against him. Cloud moaned at the sensation, then frowned suddenly. "You don't have to get back to the pizza shop, do you?" he asked worriedly.

"Nope," Zack replied, grinning. "You guys were my last delivery of the evening. I'm off the clock now."

"Yo, I'm still out here, you guys!" Reno blurted out, slightly annoyed. Zack and Cloud both laughed.

"Reno…if it's okay with you," Cloud said, "I'd…like to get to know Zack a little better. You can watch, or…whatever…"

"Damned right I'll watch," Reno growled, smirking. "This whole thing was my idea in the first place, yo!"

"Who knows, maybe you'll even get to join in, Reno," Zack remarked, taking a step toward Reno. "You know, normally I go for blonds…like Cloud here….but, I might make an exception for you, Red." He reached out and touched Reno's ponytail, playing with the end of it, and bent down slightly to kiss the lanky redhead. Reno groaned as he moved his body closer to Zack's, feeling as if he could drown in its warmth. "Oh, fuck, Zack," Reno moaned. "Don't fucking tease me like that."

"Bedroom," Cloud said decisively. "Now. This way, Zack. Before we can't walk…"

"Yeah," Zack murmured, looking down and observing his now-sizeable erection. "I…may be having that problem right now myself." Cloud curled his finger, and, grinning, motioned in a 'come here' gesture to Zack and Reno; the two shrugged and smiled stupidly at each other, as they followed Cloud in silence Cloud down the hallway toward the bedroom.

"The pizza's getting cold, yo," Reno whispered, as he entered the bedroom, following Zack and Cloud.

"Who cares about the pizza!" Zack exclaimed, laughing. Cloud grinned at Zack, and, facing him, placed his hands on the taller man's shoulders. "Yeah. We'll eat later," Cloud remarked, smirking. "I have an appetite for something else, now."

Zack growled appreciatively at this, and grasped Cloud, kissing him. The two fell down on the bed, groping and kissing each other, quickly stripping what remained of their clothing. Meanwhile, Reno knelt at the foot of the bed, feeling himself growing ever harder as he watched his lover making out with another man. Another extremely _hot_ and attractive man, Reno reminded himself, letting out a breath. "Is it warm in here, yo?" Reno asked, grinning and pretending to fan himself, as he shimmied out of his pants.

"Reno," Cloud spluttered, breaking from his kiss with Zack. "Come up here with us. I don't want you to feel left out…Zack, do you mind? If Reno…does a little more than watch us?"

"Fine by me," Zack replied, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. "I don't have a problem with that. Are we gonna be a sandwich, the three of us?" he asked, chuckling, staring at Reno crawling up the length of the bed.

"Yep," Reno replied, grinning cockily. "So I guess that makes you the meat, Zack."

"Mmm," Cloud hummed appreciatively. "Yeah. I'll say. You okay with that, Zack?"

Zack took a moment and kissed Cloud; then, glanced around at Reno, who had snuck up behind Zack, and was massaging his shoulders. "Yeah," he replied, sighing. "I think I can handle you two," he said, chuckling.

"Don't be so sure, yo," Reno said teasingly, running his tongue along the back of Zack's neck, and nibbling on his ear. "Me and Cloud, we're pretty insatiable. Good thing we don't mind sharing, huh?"

"Yeah," Zack mumbled, gasping as he felt Reno's hot breath tickling his ear. "So, um….how shall we do this?" Zack asked awkwardly. He idly stroked Cloud's face, kissing him softly.

"Well," Cloud replied hesitantly. "Reno's really good at giving head…"

"Why thank you, babe," Reno interrupted, leaning over Zack to grope Cloud and kiss him.

"But," Cloud continued, grinning, "So am I. Or so Reno tells me, anyway."

"He speaks the truth, Zack," Reno murmured, his hand wandering into the cleft of Zack's ass, as he massaged the toned buttocks. "God damn, Zack, you have a fine ass. Must be all those squats…"

"Shit, Reno," Zack gasped, shuddering as he felt Reno's meandering hand. "You have...very long fingers. I...wonder what else you've got that's long?"

"Hmm...thought you'd never ask," Reno whispered, leering at Zack. Cloud chuckled, moving his hand over Zack's chiseled torso. "Mmm. I think I know what I want to do," Cloud commented, as he slid downward, licking Zack's stomach.

"Oh shit," Zack moaned, involuntarily opening his legs and rolling on his back, as Cloud laid himself between the muscular thighs. Cloud grasped the base of Zack's shaft, and slowly licked the tip of his cock, his tongue teasing the slit. Reno slid his arm around Zack's waist and tweaked a nipple, as he ground up into his ass. "And what shall I do, hmm?" Reno murmured teasingly. "Just sit back and watch?"

"N-o-o," Zack stammered, as he felt Cloud's warm, wet mouth enclose around him. "Sweet fucking Shiva," he blurted, moaning and gyrating his hips as Cloud slowly sucked on him. "No, Reno…Reno, I want you, too," Zack murmured, turning his head back to kiss Reno.

"Okay, then. Zack, get on your knees," Reno quietly commanded, shifting to the edge of the bed. "Cloud? You slide underneath Zack, and…keep doing what you were doing." Cloud removed his mouth from Zack's cock, and nodded, sliding his body underneath Zack, who now hovered over him. He looked down at Cloud and smiled, stroking his face. Cloud grinned up at him, and slid himself downward, attacking Zack's cock again with mouth, lips, and tongue; he reached for Zack's cock with his hand, and began stroking as he sucked, rolling his tongue up and down the length of the shaft.

"Shit," Zack muttered, feeling his knees shaking. "I hope I don't fucking fall…" he said, his voice faltering.

"I've got you," Reno whispered, sidling up behind Zack. "Gonna get you ready for me, Zack," he whispered, as he plunged a lube-covered digit into Zack's ass.

"Oh fuck, Reno," Zack exclaimed, gasping, lunging his ass back into Reno's probing fingers.

"That's kind of the whole point of this exercise, yo," Reno cracked, grinning as he carefully inserted another finger, pumping them in and out slowly and torturously.

"Seriously, though," Zack murmured, trembling, "I swear to Gaia, I feel like I'm going to fall on top of Cloud - oh, Ifrit's ballsac, he is _good_ at this..."

"Told ya he was," Reno replied, laughing. "Tell you what. Let's make this a real sandwich. Cloud, babe…take that dick out of your mouth, and lay on your stomach, in front of Zack."

Zack burst out laughing at this. "Nice, Reno," he commented. "You do have a way with words."

"What are we doing?" Cloud asked eagerly, sitting up on his knees. "Are we going to…"

"Travel by train?" Reno cracked, snickering. "That we are. All aboard, yo. Cloud, get in front of Zack…"

Realization suddenly dawned over Cloud, and he smiled. "Oh, okay. I see what you're up to, Reno." He splayed himself out, face down underneath Zack, with his thighs slightly parted.

"I'm always up to something, Cloud, you know that," Reno remarked, cackling. "And, I'm about to be up to my balls in Zack, in a moment," he commented, handing the lube to Zack with his free hand. "Here you go, Zack. Get ready."

"Okay," Zack replied, taking the container from Reno. He quickly slicked himself up, and gently probed between Cloud's ass cheeks with his fingers. "Um…does that feel okay, Cloud?" he asked nervously. "I haven't uh…done this much."

"Feels…fine, Zack," Cloud replied, hissing through clenched teeth. "You've never done this before, really?"

"Sure, I've done it before," Zack replied confidently, as he inserted then withdrew a second finger into Cloud. "But...not with _two_ guys."

Cloud turned his head slightly, trying in vain to observe what was going on above him. Zack's face wore a lustful expression as he gazed down at Cloud. "Gods, Cloud…you are beautiful," Zack murmured, stroking the blond spiked hair that bobbed back and forth just inches from his face.

"So are you, Zack," Cloud whispered. "I can't believe this is happening…"

"Me neither," Zack replied, kissing Cloud, and sighing_. If I **am** dreaming_, Zack thought, bemused, _I hope to Gaia nobody pinches me to wake me up._

"Oh," Cloud said, gasping as he felt the tip of Zack's cock invade his entrance. "I—I think….you'll enjoy this…oh, fuck!" Zack thrust into Cloud with no further warning; seconds later, Zack felt Reno enter him in turn. The redhead grasped Zack's hips with sweaty hands, as he pummeled in and out of him; each thrust from Reno drove Zack even further into Cloud, with great force.

"Oh Gaia," muttered Cloud. "I can't—" He used his hands to brace himself against the headboard, as Zack pumped into him relentlessly. "Want some help down in front?" Zack whispered, somewhat out of breath. Zack snaked his hand around Cloud's slim torso, sliding and began stroking Cloud's cock.

"Oh yeah," Cloud murmured pleasurably. "That's-it, Zack, right there. _Right_ fucking there."

A guttural growl came from Reno as he approached his climax. "Fuck, man," he moaned. "Zack…I'm going to come," he warned him. "Okay," Zack mumbled, as he continued thrusting in and out of Cloud. "I'm getting there too…" he moaned, thrusting back onto Reno, as the redhead pushed harder into Zack. "Nggggh!" Reno grunted, as he came inside of Zack. "Oh gods," he murmured, thrusting one last time before pulling out slowly. "That was…I don't even have the words, yo," Reno muttered.

He moved himself beside Zack, who was sandwiched on top of Cloud, and about to reach his own orgasm. Reno gently rolled Cloud and Zack onto their sides, and kissed Cloud deeply. "Want some help, baby?" he asked, as his hand joined Zack's, encircling around Cloud's cock.

"Yeah," Cloud replied panting. Zack hooked Cloud's right leg back over his own, and scissored him, continuing to thrust hard into the blond. "I'll take care of you, babe," Reno whispered, lowering his mouth onto Cloud's erection. Zack removed his hand and placed it on Cloud's right hip, driving into him and shuddering as he felt himself come.

"Fuck!" Zack sputtered, as he released his load. Reno continued his oral assault on Cloud, who was emitting mewling noises as the dual sensations of Zack's cock and Reno's tongue drove him over the edge. "I…I can't…" Cloud moaned, arching his back as he came. He idly stroked Reno's sweat-glazed hair as the redhead licked him clean. Wearing a sated grin, Reno slid back up to face Cloud, laying his head on the pillow.

"Um…that was nice, yo," Reno commented dryly, and burst out laughing. "Yeah. Real nice." Zack wrapped his arm around Cloud in a loose embrace, and kissed his sweat-soaked hair, as Reno draped an arm lazily around both Cloud and Zack. "How'd I end up in the middle of you two?" Cloud asked, smirking.

"Not really sure," Zack admitted, stroking the edge of Cloud's shoulder lazily. "But that was one hell of a sandwich, I'll say," he remarked, grinning.

"Speaking of sandwiches, yo," Reno said. "I'm fucking hungry."

"Well, we do have that pizza in the kitchen, still," Cloud replied, yawning and stretching.

"Nah, I think I'm in the mood for something else, now," Reno said, chuckling. "Maybe I should call in an order of Chinese food?"

Zack groaned and Cloud burst out laughing, as they fell back onto the bed, exhausted and spent.

"I'm kidding, yo," Reno said, laughing. He drew the bedcovers around the trio, and quickly drifted into a post-coital haze of sleep.


End file.
